


Front Row Seat

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克无聊得想死，然后他遇上了一个人。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlock221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlock221/gifts).
  * A translation of [Front Row Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078142) by [charlock221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlock221/pseuds/charlock221). 



Sherlock Holmes站上台阶，笑着看向底下喧嚷的、对七层大楼顶上的影子毫无知觉的人们。他就要解脱了，即将得到自由。他即将从自己被迫生存的日复一日的无聊人生中，麻木淡漠的社交中解脱。无人能阻挡他的离去，其实也无人在意，但那并不重要。Sherlock Holmes的微笑意味着他等不及想结束自己的生命。

等Mycroft意识到发生了什么，早已太迟。那时他就解脱了。玷污家族声望的那只黑羊将不复存在。

Lestrade或许晚上才会接到电话。他会大吃一惊，试图寻找缘由，寻找蛛丝马迹。但他不会难过太久，苏格兰场那些蠢蛋很快就会引走他的注意力。

而Mrs Hudson，对于她，Sherlock还是有所愧疚的。他不想让她难过；对自己来说她就象位母亲。但如果他一生中仅有这样一位年老的，善良的，时不时泡茶给他、与他聊天的房东太太，那他也并不想继续这样的生活。他已经给房东太太留了便条让她不要自责，也给Mycroft发了短讯，很快她将有新房客……

剩下的就是轻轻一跳。Sherlock再度向马路望了一眼，闲聊着琐碎小事的人，来回穿梭的出租车，上班高峰时的交通堵塞。全部的全部都好无聊。只要这样就能正常运转的世界不需要他。

Sherlock咳了两声，闭着眼睛朝前迈步。什么事都没发生。他睁开一只眼睛往下瞄，惊讶地发现自己还两脚稳稳地站在台阶上。他没动。为什么没动？他想要往前倾倒但身体违抗了这一意愿。不该这样的。他不该停在原处。这是他的愿望。他想解脱。这里已经没有牵挂了。为什么没有跳下去？

“下去的路可很长。”

Sherlock蓦地转身。一个金发男子拄着拐杖仿佛有点上气不接下气地站在那儿。他的眼中有某种果决之色，Sherlock打量他一番，脑内冒出一堆演绎。

“有什么需要帮助的？”他挑起眉毛问。陌生人笑了笑，走近几步。

“没有。但我希望能帮到你。”他这么回答。Sherlock冷哼，转头继续面向伦敦街头。

“你可以叫Mycroft滚远，我不会下来。”他说，无意识地期待着能有一架直升飞机从天而降。

“根本不知道Mycroft是谁，不过要是我见着他，会帮你转告的。”对方跛着脚走到天台边缘，抿紧嘴唇往下看。

“那么你是谁？”Sherlock皱眉。

“雷锋。”男人仍然望着底下的人群嘀咕道。事到如今已经有几个人注意到楼顶的一对人影，正在指指点点些什么。“警察马上就到，”他继续说，Sherlock知道他是对的，总会有人会报警，“现在是你最后的机会。”男人抬头与Sherlock对视。

“你不阻止我？”侦探迷惑地问他。他本以为对方会恳求自己从边沿上下来，但他并没那样做。Sherlock弄不清对方的企图。

“视你是否希望被阻止而定。”男人回答。

“我不希望。”

“那你就跳吧。”陌生人简单地回答，然后坐了下来，双腿在楼顶外摇晃。

“你在干什么？”Sherlock完全迷茫了。

“还能干嘛，坐个头排。”

“你认为这很有趣？”

“完全不觉得。我有个兄弟自杀了，整整半年我都笑不出来。”男人神情肃穆，接着，他看了Sherlock一眼，“不过你呢，就比较有娱乐性。”

“为什么？”Sherlock质问，不知该感到被冒犯还是好奇。

“因为你还没有跳。”他说，语调里所有的戏谑都一扫而空。

Sherlock眨着眼。意识到那句话的真实性，令他有那么一瞬间措手不及。他很快定了定神。

“因为我还没机会跳。你一直在打搅我。”他气恼地说。

“你明明有足够的时间，而且，如果我这么烦，你只要一步就能走过紧急出口。”金发男子指指底下，“只要一步，你就再也不用听我说话。”突然他露出微笑，“或许我会随你而去，下辈子也继续纠缠你。”

“你不会自杀。”Sherlock说。

“谁说的？”

“我。”

“啊啊，都怪我。我不该去问一个才见了一分钟的自杀者意见。”

Sherlock忘记了眼下的处境，微微地笑了。这是很长一段时间以来他因为别的什么人而第一次笑。

远处响起警笛，笑容消失了。Sherlock的脚动了动，准备就绪。他闭上眼睛对自己说：就这样跳下去。

“早知道这样我就带爆米花了。”

他听见旁边的男人轻声说。Sherlock张开眼。

“你可不知道今天会遇见我。要是带着爆米花，我想你的心理治疗师会很惊讶。”哦，有办法摆脱这家伙了。

“你怎么知道我正在做心理治疗？不不别管那个，你怎么知道我有个心理治疗师？”陌生人惊讶地问。

“你有心因性跛足，当然有心理治疗师。”

片刻的沉寂。

“好吧，你肯定也猜到我打算问——你怎么知道我的跛足是心因性？”

“除了心因性跛足我还能说出更多。”Sherlock得意地回答。

“大概我真该买一桶爆米花。”金发男人说，“洗耳恭听。”

“首先，有个问题。阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

陌生人瞪了他半晌，脸上是难以置信的神色。“阿富汗。你怎么——”

“你的发型和你的站姿表示你有军队经历。但你却在这里和我谈话，又显示出某种人道关爱。军医。你的脸晒黑了手腕以上则不然。你出过国——不是去阳光浴。你的跛足很严重，但你上来，站着和我说了一会儿话，期间似乎忘记了这件事。”

“我坐下了。”男人说。

“那不是因为你的跛足。如你之前所说，是为了坐第一排。你总是低头往楼下看，仿佛在思索跳下去会怎样。你曾很慎重地考虑过自杀，但看起来并没有迫切结束生命的冲动，所以是——过去时常有这个念头，现在已经不再这样想。归功于你的心理治疗师。你有眼袋，说明睡眠有问题，被噩梦困扰。噩梦，加上心因性跛足，是外伤。行动中负伤。因此这一点以及PTSD以及日晒——阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

“你怎么知道我今天要见心理治疗师？”

“你写在手上。”

长长一段沉默降临，Sherlock暗自得意：总算把这个家伙撵走了。

“那可……真棒啊。”

Sherlock瞟他，眉毛都打结了。“你这么觉得？”

“当然！精妙绝伦，相当精妙绝伦。”

侦探冷哼。“人们通常不那样说。”他小声嘀咕。

“人们通常怎么说？”金发男人还是听见了Sherlock的话。

Sherlock叹气。“滚。”他说。

陌生人也皱眉。“那么，那样的反应，”他慢慢说，“是你站在这里的理由？”

“多少算是其中之一。太乏味太无聊。没人用头脑思考。这里已经没有任何东西能引起我的兴致了。”Sherlock这么说，抬手指向底下的伦敦。

“知道了。”男人喃喃道，“你叫什么名字？”他突然问。

“Sherlock Holmes。”Sherlock毫不犹豫地回答。

“好吧，Sherlock Holmes，我想说，你的推理真是叫人难以置信。”

侦探又得意地笑起来。至少这个星球上还有一个人不象其他那些一样无聊。

“我说错没有，关于你的事？”他问。

在久久的停顿后金发男人回答：“不，你一点没错。”他似乎心不在焉，然后眨眨眼让自己回神，看着Sherlock。“但既然你有这样的洞察力，肯定能找到事做。”

“我已经在做了。”Sherlock说。

“做什么？”

“我是一个咨询侦探。”

“一个……什么？”

Sherlock翻白眼。“咨询侦探。就是说当警方一筹莫展——常常如此——的时候，他们来向我咨询。”

“我明白了。”男人说，不过听起来却似懂非懂，“他们常来找你？”

“每周两到三次，看案子的复杂程度而定。”

男人拧起眉毛。“我原以为警方不会接受外来的协助。他们可不喜欢志愿者，不是吗？”

Sherlock咳了几声。“我只协助……一名探长。别人不喜欢我的建议。”

一辆黑色的警车停在了巴兹医院门外，一名头发灰白的男人冲出车门朝大楼里跑来。两人看着他。“我猜你协助的那名探长现在正赶来阻止你干傻事。你想过这样做会伤害到谁吗？”陌生人问。

“当然想过。”Sherlock不悦地说，“他们不会在乎。”

“有本事你就对那个狂奔的男人说这话，”对方回答，“他看起来可不象我，不是来近距离围观你的。”

“他来的唯一原因就是希望我能继续帮他破案。他不在乎我的死活。”

“那他为什么不和现在才姗姗来迟的那几辆警车一块儿？”陌生人指着五六辆陆续停靠的警车，有警察出来把人群从医院门口疏散开去，“趁现在有观众，错过可就来不及了。”男人边说边看向Sherlock，浅色的眼睛近在咫尺。

Sherlock继续瞟他。“你不抓住我？”

“不会。”金发男人吸了口气回答。

“你就这样让我跳？”

“就这样让你跳。”

Sherlock看见底下的人越来越多。

“——随着砰然一声巨响。这么说没错吧？”Sherlock喃喃道，楼下这些人或许还盼着他跳，这样就能回家跟家人们分享这件惊心动魄的事。啊啊，如果他不跳，大家会一边鼓掌一边淡淡失望，无奈地回到平凡，枯燥的生活中。“我的紧急出口。”他自言自语。

旁边的男人似乎也在想一样的事。“不想令人失望，对不对？要是楼下的人都带着爆米花我也不惊讶。”

Sherlock仔细地打量身边这个人，但对方却毫无知觉，只是望着一片喧闹。

“这可以作为向心理治疗师倾吐的一个话题。”他说。男人无言地点点头。

“你的预约时间过了。已经11点。”

“反正我总迟到。”对方回答，重新把视线移回Sherlock身上。

“既然你不打算阻止我，为什么还不走？”侦探问。

军医耸肩，说：“我不会在你生命的最后时刻离开。没有人应当孤独地死去。”

“真感人。”Sherlock干巴巴地回答，顺便翻了个白眼。

“就算说我多愁善感我也认了。”男人说。这时天台的大门打开了。

“如果我不跳，你准备怎么做？”脚步声在背后响起，Sherlock无视那个跑过来的人。

男人沉吟片刻。“我会和你交换电话号码，万一你又想自杀，我会带着爆米花过来。”他始终凝视着Sherlock。

“Sherlock，请下来！”他听见后面Lestrade的恳求，但他一瞬也没有打破和军医的视线胶着。

所有人都鸦雀无声；底下的人群，旁边的军医，背后的探长。他们都看着Sherlock，等待他的下一步。

“感情使人脆弱。”他低声说，望向了别处，深呼吸。陌生人没回答。

“那是失败者所特有的化学性缺陷。”

“又有谁在争这个输赢呢？”军医也低声问。

Sherlock叹息。

“我们自己。”他说，然后把手伸进口袋，掏出手机递给对方。

他听见Lestrade咬牙，让警车走人。而军医只是高兴地对他笑着，看起来整个人都松了口气。侦探也忍不住在对方接过手机时笑了笑。

接着Lestrade抱住他的腰把他从边缘拖下来，死死地抱住。探长还在咬牙切齿。

“你这蠢猪，”他说，“你敢再那么干一次试试。上帝，我年纪太大了好吗，心脏承受不起了好吗？”

Sherlock轻笑出声。没多久天台的门又开了，Mycroft一如既往地自信且优雅，大步走了过来。他面无表情。Lestrade放开Sherlock，尴尬地后退了一步。侦探便转头看着哥哥。

“说真的，Mycroft，你居然花了这么久真叫我惊讶。是因为节食阻碍了你的思考吗——唔呃。”

更令他惊讶不已的事发生了：他的兄长竟也抱住他，一手环着他的背一手揪住那头卷毛，把他抱得好紧。Mycroft的下巴搁在Sherlock头顶，闭着眼睛什么也没有说。Sherlock惊呆了，哑口无言，无意识地也伸出胳膊回抱住兄长。

片刻后他们放开彼此，Mycroft拉直了西装，Sherlock则整理围巾。Mycroft锐利的视线把他从头到脚扫了一遍，最后垂下眼。

“有辆车停在下面，会载你回贝克街。Mrs Hudson已经看到你的留言，正等着消息。”他递出手机，Sherlock听见电话那头颤抖的哭泣声。他勉强地接过，花了足足五分钟安抚房东太太并向她道歉，保证会回家。等他挂了电话Mycroft已经走了，探长拿过手机，把Sherlock的还给他。

“那个坐在你旁边的家伙给我的。不知道他现在去哪儿了。那人是谁？”Greg问。Sherlock四下张望，惊异地发现自己居然没有意识到军医的离开。他翻阅联系人名单，找到一条新加入的“备用紧急出口”。他笑了，即使没有得知对方的姓名，他也没有生气。

他看了看依然等待回答的Lestrade。“一个朋友。”他这么说，然后走向出口，徒留后者追问他从哪儿弄来的朋友。

——————

那是两周后，Sherlock的手机响了。彼时清晨时分，他正和探长在某个犯罪现场，趴在一具女尸旁边噼里啪啦地作着推理。自从巴兹医院那次事件后Lestrade总是隔天就到贝克街晃一圈，用案子之类的做借口。Sherlock知道每次他进门前都会和Mrs Hudson聊两句，问问自己有没有做过别的想不开的事。

手机响了，但他无视了它。他认为是Mycroft或者别的无关紧要的人。但眼前的凶案可是很紧要，复杂难缠令他沉迷，别的都可以置之不理。

晚上五点Sherlock拖着脚步回到221B，他晃进起居室一头倒在沙发上。不是特别累，他对自己说，只要让运输管道休息几分钟。

结果隔天早上四点他才醒来。扰人清梦的是口袋里震动不已的手机。他皱着眉把它掏出来，困倦地读着来电用户：不知名号码。他接通了电话。

“你好？”他揉着眼睛。

“Mr.Holmes？”那头有个女声。

“我就是，请问你是？”他回答。

“我是圣玛丽医院的Gladd医生。你在John Watson的紧急联系人名单里。”

John Watson？他从没见过这人，也没听过这名字。正当他想告诉医生你们搞错了的时候好奇心却冒了出来。刚结束一个案子，今天又无所事事，解决一下John Watson之谜又有何不可？说实话这或许只是一个奇妙的巧合，不过若能消磨些许无聊时光，参一脚也无妨。

“对，没错，我是他的好朋友。”他流利地说了个小谎，“发生了什么事？”他往话语中又添加了几分担忧。

“Watson医生被发现昏迷在公寓里。他服用了过量安眠药。”

企图自杀。不过Sherlock还是没弄懂那个John Watson是怎么搞到自己名字和号码的。他得去见见他。

“他还好吗？”一边起身穿大衣，Sherlock一边问。

“现在我们还无法保证。五分钟前他才被送进来，正在洗胃。”

“我过20分钟就到。”Sherlock挂断电话，冲下楼梯。希望能在那家伙死掉前见上一面，但好像很渺茫。

在这样的清晨时分居然叫到了出租车，实在很惊讶。在路上Sherlock突然想起前一天接到的电话。他打开未接听来电目录，诧异地发现是“备用紧急出口”这个名字。Sherlock皱眉。很不寻常，那个军医在分别后就没有联系过他，Sherlock也想不出此时他打电话的理由。

接下来一路上他都绞尽脑汁地想着这个问题，但当出租车停在圣玛丽医院门口他便将之抛诸脑后。下车，付钱，然后走到接待处，Sherlock很满意地看见一位医生朝他走来。那意味着他不必去询问这个叫Watson的家伙在哪儿了。

“Sherlock Holmes？”医生问，他点点头。对方微笑了一下伸出手。“Dr Gladd。我们通过电话。”

“你好，我记得你。”侦探低声问，“John在哪？”

两人走过好几条走廊，Dr Gladd在路上说：“他正在ICU，目前情况稳定，但我们还想再观察几个小时。”

Sherlock点头。

走过一个拐角，Dr Gladd顿住脚步。“他在最后一间病房。”她指着大致方向，“我会给你们单独相处的时间。”

“谢谢你，医生。”Sherlock说。她走开了。尽管不晓得Dr Watson长什么样，Sherlock也还是认为最好不要问他在哪个床。他径自走到最后一间病房，在短短的走道中查看六张病床上的每一个人。到最后他已经打算转身走人了，这实在是浪费时间，突然，他的视线粘在右侧一张床上。缓缓走近之后，他震惊地看到自己的“备用紧急出口”正不省人事地睡着。

军医脸上带着氧气面罩，左手上有静脉输液。Sherlock站在床脚，盯着面前小小的人形。此刻，那个金发男人看起来脆弱无助，完全不像自己两星期前遇见时的镇定冷静。他的眼袋更厉害，体重也下降了不少。他的肤色是不健康的苍白，令人担忧，而身周也仿佛萦绕着一种悲哀，绝望的气息。Sherlock突然回忆起他们对话中的某个片段：

“我有没有说错？关于你的事？”

“……没有，你说得都对。”

那个停顿，在回答前的那个停顿，本应该是想告诉他“你错了”。他确实说错了一点。Sherlock还记得自己说过对方不会自杀，不会再有那种企图。他错了。这个陌生人——不，这个John Watson，他有名字，只是Sherlock还没问而已——昨天给他打电话，希望得到Sherlock的倾听。他想做傻事可Sherlock以为那是Mycroft以为那不重要。John Watson不在“不重要”的范围里。Sherlock只和他说过十来分钟的话却已经把他划分到重要事物中，这本身就足以证明John Watson的重要性。

是John把他从天台边缘上说服下来的（用了普通人都想不到的方法，更巧妙迂回，并且奏效了。事实上如果John直白地恳求的话Sherlock会不会听还是个问题），但Sherlock却忽略了那个或许可以阻止他这么做的电话。惊奇的是，Sherlock发现自己很生气；不管怎么说，他跟对方又不熟，却产生了这样的愧疚之心。他决定要待到John醒来位置。“我不会在你生命的最后时刻离开。没有人应当孤独地死去。”

除了去医院附设的便利店走了一趟之外，Sherlock在John的床边坐了整整三个小时。护士们来来去去地，其中一位把John脸上的氧气罩取了下来，而Sherlock自始至终保持着静默。

他翻过John的手机，想知道为什么自己被设置为紧急联系人。打开联系人名单他又震惊地发现里面只有两个名字：Harry Watson和ICE Sherlock Holmes。Sherlock想知道为什么John的兄弟（肯定是他的兄弟，手机背后刻字是青年男性的习惯）不是他的ICE。更令他惊讶的是，当他点击自己的信息，却发现John把他的中名标注为“备用紧急出口”，这更进一步证明了John的确试图自杀。

床上传来呻吟，Sherlock从神游天外状态回到地球，坐直了身体靠在床边的栏杆上。John慢慢地睁眼，在白炽灯的光线中皱着脸，但很快，他的浅色眼瞳就聚焦起来，他还伸出一只手揉了揉。

“下去的路可很长。”Sherlock说，重复了John两周前对他说的第一句话。医生一惊，朝他看去，眉毛拧成一团。

“你在这里干嘛？”他嘶哑地说，话语还有些含糊。

“我买了爆米花。”Sherlock举起一小时前从便利店买的纸袋，满意地看见John的微笑。

“我打电话想问问你愿不愿意坐个头排，可是没打通。”John疲惫地嘟哝，“你错过了表演。”

“但我赶上了安可。”Sherlock坚持道，“你不用再从紧急出口走了。”

“我也不想再那么走。”John嘀咕，“比入口处的转门难走一百倍。”

“很好。”Sherlock轻轻地回答。

“我们能别这么拐弯抹角地讲话了吗？头痛死了。”

“抱歉。”Sherlock说，“你感觉还好吗？”他认真地问。

John叹气。“不好。可我希望会好起来。”

“我想说，一定会好的……”Sherlock的语声渐轻，而John笑了。

“起码我们还有爆米花。”John说。

“说好了不拐弯抹角呢。”

“啊啊，抱歉。我太累，脑筋转不太动。”John上下打量Sherlock，“你过得如何？”

“很好，不错，相当棒。”Sherlock颇为灿烂地回答，他知道一般探病的都这样说话，让病榻上的人以为全世界都顺风顺水的。John微微露出好笑的表情。

“连说三遍，可见你是好到无以复加。”他说。

Sherlock被逗乐了，John却笑得有些疲惫。

“John Watson。”医生说。

“Sherlock Holmes。”侦探嘴角上扬。

“很高兴见到你。”John嘟哝着上下眼皮开始打架。

Sherlock靠近他。“我能问你件事吗John？”

“随便问，Sherlock。”对方这么回答。

Sherlock吸了口气。“你对小提琴有何看法？”

John的眉毛微蹙。

“你又想拐弯抹角地说什么了？”

 

END


End file.
